RWBY Spartan Assault V3
by hunter81095
Summary: The Master Chief and Cortana find themselves on a strange world when the Dawn crash lands, a world of giant killing monsters that want nothing more than to destroy humanity. Just another day at the office for Spartan 117.
1. Wake up, I need you!

**A/N** I adopted this story from the wonderful Hazzamo because he did not have the time or drive to finish it, so I went ahead and decided that it needed some love, So no I am not plagarizing, I am picking up where Hazzamo left off. Enjoy!

* * *

UNSC CHARON-CLASS LIGHT FRIGATE FORWARD UNTO DAWN

DATE: 2554

All was quiet aboard the light frigate's wreckage, the only living soul on the ship being humanity's greatest and most decorated hero to ever exist, Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan-II Commando, John-117. He was in a well deserved cryogenic rest after the events of Installation 04B, the battle that staved off the Flood and destroyed the Ark, the hub for firing the entire Halo Array, and with it, all sentient life in the galaxy. Meanwhile his closest friend and companion, the "Smart" AI Cortana that had been almost constantly at his side since the events of the Fall of Reach was doing her level best to keep the super soldier alive.

Cortana was thinking to herself, "Why hasn't the UNSC responded?" For quite literally the eighteen trillionth time since the _Forward Unto Dawn_ was cut in half with her John being stranded in space, it was boring for even a normal person, but for a "Smart" AI like Cortana, it was even worse. A minute of inactivity for a human is boring, but for an AI it feels closer to a millenia for an Artificial Intelligence like her, and the fact she'd done this for over a year did nothing if not prove her loyalty to John, if that didn't...what would?

Luckily she didn't need or want to answer such a question, because suddenly the _Forward Unto Dawn's_ long range sensors, or rather what was left of them, picked up some very interesting information. Cortana received and processed the data in less than five seconds and was surprised and relieved at she found.

The sensors had found that they were in an undiscovered space system, to which Cortana called Prometheus, and found that they would become locked into orbit with one of three celestial bodies. A small gas giant, half the size of Jupiter, a super heated dwarf planet near the star itself, and an Earth sized Garden world with a moon almost the same size as Pluto that was almost dangerously close to her parent planet.

Cortana made several adjustments and did what she could to get the wreck of a space ship towards the planet, dubbed Eden by the AI.

ONE WEEK LATER

Cortana found it time to warn the Chief about their situation, so she deactivated the cryo pod that held him and got him reacquainted with his bearings after being out for almost a year.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head!" Cortana mocked, the Chief ignored her as he checked his MA5D, finding a full magazine and three reserve still secured to his belt, he slammed one home and smiled to himself when the digital screen flashed '32'.

"Why did you wake me, Cortana?" Chief asked, placing the rifle on it's magnetic clamp on his back.

"Well John, I've got good news and I've got bad news, which do you want to know first?" Cortana asked, well aware of which he would ask for.

"Cortana..."

"Well, the _Dawn_ is about to crash land on an unknown planet in around four hours, so I woke you up to give you time to fill a Pelican with supplies to safely ferry yourself down to the surface" the AI explained to her armored friend. He simply nodded in return.

"And the good news?" Master Chief asked.

"That WAS the good news" she said grimly, then burst out into laughter. "Sorry Chief couldn't resist, the planet is an Earth sized garden world about half an AU from it's star, due to it's size and stage in life. I've also detected signs of a civilization in some areas."

"Okay...Good so far, what else can you tell me?" The Chief asked his AI companion

"Well either it's A: A colony world belonging to an unknown race, however I disposed of that theory when no ships were detected, and no Hawking or Checkov radiation designating slipspace jumps" the AI paused for a moment as if pondering something, "I have detected quite a lot of dark energy on the planet though."

"...or B?"

"It's a pre spaceflight, Post-Industrial world with significant border issues, look" she said, bringing up a hologram of the planet, highlighting several areas in dark red.

"These are all MASSIVE population centers, but look nothing more than 200 miles inland, I'm directing us as close to the coastline as I can..." that was as far Cortana got before the Chief noticed something.

"Cortana have you noticed the land patterns? "

"Yes, why?"

"Have you noticed that two parts of the planet look like dragons, one Eastern and one Western?" The Spartan said, pointing to the two continents.

"Yeah I did notice that, doesn't seem entirely natural...Forerunners?"

"Maybe, anyways I've got a Pelican to with weapons food and supplies before we die upon reentry." John said as he planted Cortana;s chip back into his helmet, the feeling of mercury rushing down his spine as she integrated with his neural interface. "Oh, what have you named the planet?"

"Eden."

"Very original Cortana" the Spartan said as he reached the armory.

* * *

Location: Remnant/Vytal/Beacon Academy (UNSC Designation: Eden)

Time: 23:30 Local Time

Ruby Rose looked up at the night sky, the stars were exceedingly beautiful tonight. She was having trouble sleeping...again. Not because she accidentally cause a "small" incident in which she sent a combat instructor to the hospital, she was technically in a duel with him at the time so that made all of her moves grapples legal. All combat teachers were well aware of the risks in training the students, but she was still given essay she had to hand in next week about how it's "Not okay to roundhouse kick teachers in the stomach, uppercut them, then kick them in the genitals".

That said, she didn't have the flare here sister did in hand to hand combat, that being said she was far more controllable in combat than Yang in hand to hand combat. Yang's last instructor was bald, well SHE had had a full head of hair until she accidentally pulled out a few strands of the brawler's hair in their spar, the results weren't pretty.

"Trouble sleeping?" A voice came from behind the Scythe Wielder, making her jump, she turned around to see Yang standing behind her with two cups of hot chocolate in her hands.

"Yeah Yang, thanks" she said as she took a cup. "I've just been thinking..."

"About what? How it's not a good idea to knock a teacher out cold?" Yang asked, a teasing grin on her face.

"Says the girl who burnt all the hair off her previous instructor's hair" Ruby teased back, taking a sip out of her cup before spitting it out. "YAAAAAAANG! If this was any colder, I'd think Weiss made it!" She shrieked at her sister.

"Would you say it's _Weiss_ Cold or out cold like your teacher?" Yang said chuckling at her pun, a chorus of groans could be heard throughout the night.

Ruby rolled her eyes and went back to watching the stars and gasped. "Hey Yang look! See it?" She said excitedly as she pointed at the shooting star.

"Yeah it looks like a shooting star...AND IT'S COMING THIS WAY" Yang screamed, causing Weiss and Blake to shoot straight up in their beds to look out the window Ruby was pointing out of.

"What's going on Yang?" Blake said poking the blonde on her shoulder, "Yang?"

"Sh..sh...shooting st..st..star!" Ruby said pointing, causing Weiss and Blake to look out of the window as a massive oblong rectangle object coated in fire passed over the school with a massive ' _WHOOSH'_ followed twenty seconds later by an even more massive ' _CRASH_ '

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Blake answered it only to see an extremely disheveled Pyrrha who was in a pair of red pajamas and looked like she was in a state of panic.

"Did you see that!?" She asked, trying not to hyperventilate.

"YES!" All four girls said in unison.

"We saw where it landed" Jaune began, shaking out of some unknown mix of excitement and fear. "It crashed right into the middle of the Emerald Forest!" however after he said that the entire floor went into chaos, some were screaming about aliens some about the end of the world, and some about how everyone should shut the hell up.

Then the intercoms crackled to life and a calm reassuring voice drifted over them, "All students please remain calm and in your dorms, we will have the situation under control as quickly as we can. Team KIJU please make your way to the airpads, Team KIJU please make your way to the airpads, thank you."

"Who's team KIJU?" Blake asked.

"They're the best team in the school! Probably in all of Vytal! Undefeated in tournaments, thousands of Grimm kills to their names, and they're fourth years, which helps them as well!" Ruby said excitedly as Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose muttering something about how she was about to say that.

"Isn't that Ren's sister's team?" Yang asked curiously to which Pyrrha nodded.

"Yep, Lie Umiku, and if they get called out it's nothing good" she explained to team RWBY as they started wondering what exactly they were going to find.

* * *

Location Remnant/Vytal/ Emerald Forest (UNSC Designation: Eden)

Time: 00:30 Local Time.

It was a dark and stormy night to be walking through the Emerald Forest, the moon was hidden by clouds, and the canopy of the forest didn't allow much light anyways. Professor Goodwitch was leading team KIJU through the forest as they followed the path of destruction that the falling star had left behind, the forest was a complete wreck, small fires eating at the trees that were held back due to the torrential downpour.

Kelly Sabre, leader of team KIJU was scanning the treeline, her topaz eyes looking for anything out of the ordinary. Her hands were tightened around her weapons, a pair of jet black war axes that turned into a pair of sub machine guns that could fire 900 rounds per minute.

Whilst she was scanning the treeline, she saw something half buried in the dirt, it had the appearance of a four by four and had a huge machine gun on the back, it was a gun metal and had the emblem of an eagle holding a planet with the letters "UNSC" stamped onto it.

'This must be the symbol of the person who owns the thing, I like it, even though it looks like a boarbatusk' she thought as she noticed the huge winch on the front of it.

"So cap' whaddya think of this truck? I hear it ain't the cheapest model out that" Kelly turned around to the person who spoke, her partner, Issac Colt. A hyena faunus with the mind of a General, who preferred caution and clever tactics to her brother's method of 'charge in first, plan later'.

"I don't know, Issac." She said, her accent was the polar opposite of Issac's. "But I can bet this truck belonged to someone who went hunting and never returned. What do you think 'UNSC' stands for anyways?" She asked as she thought it over for a second before she chuckled and said "Universal Never-ending Supply of Cookies?"

"I thought it stood fer 'Universal Napalm Shooting Cannon' I mean look at that massive gun, it looks like it could deal serious damage." He said, jerking his thumb towards the massive chain gun.

"It makes more sense than mine" she shrugged as they walked forward before Issac stopped cold and looked around cautiously. "Uhh Issac, you okay?"

"Huh?" He started, "I just think someone's watching us" he said as the two of them looked around before continuing on their path to the crash site.

* * *

So Umiku, what do you think we're going to find? I bet it's something super powerful! Oh!Oh! Oh! Maybe it's a gun that shoots smaller guns!" The second male of team KIJU said, Jacob Sabre, the strongest of the group, he had to be to make up what he lost in intelligence.

"A gun that shoots guns? That sounds incredibly redundant, it would just give your enemy more weapons!" The ever calm voice of Lie Umiku said, it was clear where Ren got his stoic personality from.

About five minutes of walking and listening to ever stupider ideas from her partner, the two regrouped with team KIJU near the crash sight, their investigations coming out negative with the exclusion of the truck that team's leader and partner found. They moved up to the crash sight and were extremely surprised at what they saw.

It was a ship, a spaceship. Only very damaged and clearly never going to fly again, the ship was covered in cannons on the outside, and small turrets on the inside that they could see. There was definitely something that screamed 'Don't fuck with me' about this ship. They walked around the other side and saw something even more startling.

"UNSC FORWARD UNTO DAWN" was proudly painted on the side in white stamped letters, underneath what looked like some kind of alien skull or ship was painted as well.

Jacob was first to speak, as they were still gawking at the large ship in front of them. "Uhh guys, if this came from space, I have question..."

"What would that be?" Professor Goodwitch asked, still transfixed on the ship.

"Why is the name written in Vytalian?" He pointed at the writing on the side.

"Oh dust, he's right!" Issac stated, continually staring at the broken half of the ship, desperately wanting to go in and investigate.

"It's not in Vytalian..." A deep baritone voice saide from behind them, they all jumped at the voice, but didn't move. "Turn around slowly" the voice ordered. They all complied, and were struck dumb at what they saw.

Before them stood a seven foot tall alien in some sort of green armor, a faint yellow flashing over it when an ember or a raindrop hit it, he had a golden visor the only thing breaking from his green theme and was holding a black rifle in his hands, with a blocky looking handgun clasped to his side, along with another more conventional looking one. The rifle wasn't pointing at them though, it was pointing at the ground below them in a threatening way, but showing that he did not intend on hurting them if they complied. He exuded an air of danger around him though.

Professor Goodwitch quickly regained her composure and spoke first in the place of her students. "My name is Professor Glynda Goodwitch" she said, nervously reaching out her hand. "I welcome you to the planet Remnant, homeworld of both Humanity and the Faunus."

The alien looked at her for a moment as if assessing the threat and then placed the rifle on his back and took the hand she offered. "Master Chief Petty Officer, Sierra-117" The alien said in a neutral tone.

'Is this guy a robot' Jacob whispered to Issac, hoping he didn't attract the alien's attention.

"No, I am not a robot" The Chief said as he snapped his head in the direction of the boy.

"Well Master Chief, my name is Kelly Saber and this is my team" Kelly began as she motioned for her team to introduce themselves.

"Issac Colt, strategy and tactical genius"

"Umiku Ren"

"Are you sure you're not a robot?" Jacob began before he took an elbow to his ribs from Umiku. "Jacob Sabre. Are you an alien?"

"To you I am, yes." The Master Chief replied in a speculative fashion.

"What species are you?" Kelly asked, curious of the answer.

"Human."


	2. Back to school

The group was struck dumb, this gargantuan being that arrived in a spaceship is human? That's impossible!

"Y-Y-You're...human?" Kelly stammered, not knowing what to think of this information. "That's impossible humans only exist on Remnant!"

"Tell me Miss Sabre" A voice from the giant said, this one more calming and less gruff than before. "How many planets have the people of this world colonized?"

"None." Kelly deadpanned, knowing that this...thing, was trying to make a point.

The Chief pulled something out of his armor. What the man held was a silver and black chip, with a violet glow coming from the only hole in it.

Suddenly a purple hologram of a young woman appeared , she had short hair, and looked like she was wearing a lab coat of sorts, made of different strings of data that were constantly running down her body, at that point everyone realized this had to be the source of the nicer voice.

"Where we came from, humanity has colonized up to or over eight hundred different planets. Oh! Where are my manners, I am the UNSC Artificial Intelligence construct CTN 0453-9, but you may call me Cortana."

Team KIJU was dumbstruck once again, while Issac was seemingly drooling about the discovery of Cortana.

"Oh my Dust, an actual AI! It's my lucky day!" Issac said in a dazed voice, about to faint from his excitement.

"Is he always like this?" Cortana asked.

"Only when he sees something he likes, like a Jet Bike, a fancy laptop, or an AI with a human from another planet." Kelly joked, earning several chuckles from her teammates and a cocked head from Cortana.

Goodwitch was suspicious. 'That Cortana sounds almost exactly like Miss Rose's late mother, Summer. How odd.' The Professor thought to herself, when without warning the Chief put Cortana's chip back into...his head? Then snapped into a defensive pose, weapon out.

* * *

"Okay Chief, whatever your motion tracker is picking up it's big, and it's coming towards us fast." Cortana said through the internal speakers. John motioned for his group to stay back while he pulled the Sticky Detonator from his leg, and primed it.

"DEATHSTALKER!" The duo heard someone shout out, and suddenly the trees were torn out by a giant...

"Seriously a giant scorpion?" Cortana whined to her protector, he understood the annoyance though. After spending years fighting something as strong as the Covenant and as horrifying as the Flood, a big bug was almost child's play. He lowered his stance and brought up his gun and fired a beeping projectile at the black and white monstrosity, it flew through the air, and stuck itself right inside the creature's mouth.

Then it exploded. It's lower jaw was ripped off by the explosion, and it's mask was cracked from the shock wave, but it was just barely hanging on. Chief then rushed it and jumped on top of his pincers and pulled a huge combat knife from his armor and embedded it into the creatures skull, killing it instantly.

John turned around to check on team KIJU and Goodwitch to find four jaws on the floor, and one's eyes looking like they were about to burst out of their head.

Umiku just weakly spoke. "You...just...killed...a Deathstalker like it was nothing...by yourself..."

The Master Chief only nodded. "How dangerous are they?"

"One of the most dangerous creatures on the planet!" Jacob exclaimed.

"I've fought worse."

"WHAT'S WORSE THAN THE GRIMM?" Kelly shrieked, still astounded by the scene in front of her.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Not really..."

John turned back around towards the forest. "It's not safe here, follow me, I have a dropship waiting." The five native humans followed the Chief through the forest for a few moments before coming to a grey gunship with another one of the 4x4's on the back. The 'dropship' as the Chief had called it had a huge chain gun underneath it's chin, and multiple missile and rocket pods underneath what looked like turbines on either side.

"Before you ask, the dropship is a Pelican, and the jeep is a Warthog." Cortana said right as Issac's mouth opened. "Now, it would be nice if you would get on board" the AI said. Due to the noise of the ship crashing, the Deathstalker's roar, and the explosion from the Deathstalker's death, there were a lot of Grimm approaching the area, including multiple King Taijitus. Team KIJU and Professor Goodwitch did not need to be asked twice.

They followed the Chief inside and discovered just how cramped it it was, although, that was mainly due to the green crates and pods inside, of which one was actually open. The Master Chief had ran into the cockpit and prepared for take off, closing the rear hatch just as a Nevermore feather slammed into the ground where it was sitting.

"I'd strap in if I were you!" The AI shouted to the students and professor.

"How!?" Jacob shouted, trying not to fall over.

"Just sit down in one of the seats and the bar lowers." Kelly stated calmly just as the AI was about to answer.

"Oh."

"Where should we go Professor?" Chief addressed the Professor who was standing beside him in the cockpit.

" Beacon Academy, it's just on the top of that cliff over..." that was as far as she got before the Spartan noticed the castle like building multiple kilometers away from their position.

* * *

They weren't far from Beacon's airpads when Kelly finally mustered up the courage to ask what the crates contained, even though she already had an idea.

"Hey, uh Chief?" Kelly asked sheepishly.

"Yes?"

What's in the crates? I know they're weapons, but what kind? Laser? Projectile? Melee?"

"Is there a gun that shoots smaller guns?" Jacob blurted out, earning a look from his teammates, the AI, and the Chief, who'd just left the cockpit to explain.

"Mister Sabre, do you have any idea how impractical that would be? You would be supplying the enemy with weapons!" Cortana stated, clearly annoyed at the idiocy of the question.

The Chief walked over to the open crate and pulled out a sniper rifle that had to be at least five feet long. He removed the magazine from the gun and checked the chamber before he handed the now safe rifle to Kelly who held it in her hands awkwardly, due to the flight harness as she realized just how frigging heavy the weapon was.

"Holy shit!" Kelly exclaimed. "This is an Anti-Materiel rifle right?"

"Partially, due to the enemies we fought, it's also the UNSC's primary sniper rifle of choice, it fires a .57 caliber Armor Piercing Fin Stabilized Discarding Sabot round at the better part of 3,000 feet per second." The AI explained, Issac and Jacob let of off a whistle of appreciation.

Then the radio squawked to life.

"Unidentified airship, you are entering the airspace of Beacon Academy, state your intentions or hostile force will be authorized."

The Chief looked at Professor Goodwitch, she nodded and reentered the cockpit and hit the transceiver button.

"Hey, Umiku?" Kelly said, catching her friend's attention.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked in her stoic demeanor.

"What's the name of that girl your brother is friends with?"

"Nora Valkyrie, why?"

"No, the red girl."

"Pyrrha Nikos?"

"No, the red girl, not the one with red hair, the one who wears the cape and uses a fuck off huge scythe." Kelly said, trying to remember the girl's name.

"Ruby Rose?" Umiku asked.

"Yeah her! The one with the Scythe and the Sniper!" Kelly said, seeing the rest of her team looking at her utterly confused.

"What's your point?" Issac asked, his hyena ears twitching with his confusion.

"Well from what I remember that girl loves weapons, and her skills got her into Beacon at fifteen, imagine her reaction if she sees all this?" Their leader said as everyone finally got her point. "It's gonna be a long day when she gets a look at all these."

As soon as Kelly finished talking, the Pelican lurched and started descending onto one of Beacon's airpads, they looked out the rear window to find Professor Ozpin with another fourth year team behind him.

"Great! He brought team JAGR with him!" Issac said sarcastically, throwing his hands in the air.

When the cockpit's doors opened again, Chief came out followed by Goodwitch, the Chief only said one thing. "Time to face the music."

* * *

Team RWBY, along with at least half of the school were looking out of their dorm room windows, someone in second year had shouted that there was an unknown dropship coming from the direction of the shooting star/meteor/asteroid crash site.

Ozpin had assembled team JAGR, the second best team in the school, and the most unlikable. Cardin's older brother, Joffery Winchester, was it's leader. He was worse than his brother with his behavior, but he at least acknowledged the fact he was an asshole as opposed to his brother who acts like he's the pinnacle of masculinity.

Ruby had taken the scope of off Crescent Rose and was spyi- observing what was going on at the airpads, Yang and Weiss scowled, as Blake could see for miles with her Faunus traits, and Ruby was more or less sniping them.

"What are they doing?" Yang asked, clearly annoyed that she wasn't sleeping right now.

"Okay a dropship of sorts just landed at the airpads" Blake said. "But where are team KIJU and Professor Goodwitch?" Blake asked skeptically.

"Well I'm going to sleep, wake me up if something interesting happens." Weiss said as she went to the bathroom.

"How much you wanna bet she's putting on make up in there?" Yang joked.

"Twenty Lien."

"I'm not putting makeup on!" Came a muffled voice from the other side of the door.

"Pay up sis."

"Fine...he-" Ruby got cut off as she handed over the money.

"Guys there's something going on down there, I see team KIJU...there's Professor Goodwitch.." suddenly her eyes went wide, "OH MY GOD!"

The sisters dashed to Blake's side, Ruby looking through her scope. "What is it?" Yang asked.

"There's a giant down there, next to Ozpin and the teams, and OH MY GOD IS THAT A SNIPER RIFLE?" Ruby squealed, causing Blake to clutch her ears.

"Remember what I said about screaming that loud Ruby?" The faunus said, glaring daggers at her team leader.

Ruby rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry...anyway, I wonder what's going to happen now?" She immediately went back to watching the giant.

* * *

The Chief had just landed the Pelican on one of the airpads outside Beacon Academy, he had been told by the Professor and the team with her that it was an Academy dedicated to training warriors to fight the "Grimm" as they called them. They also explained how pretty much everything here relies on an element called "Dust", pretty much the polar opposite of the fossil fuels used in the twentieth and twenty first centuries.

It's main difference being that no major nation is declaring a war on the smaller, and weaker ones over the substance, and it does little to no damage to anything that isn't on the other side of it when it's used as a weapon. It's expensive, but that's more due to it's ability to manipulate elements such as ice and fire.

Team KIJU and Professor Goodwitch had already left the Pelican, Chief went next, the Sniper in his hands, his MA5D assault rifle on his back, and the Sticky Detonator and pistol on his hips, with a last minute check on his weapons, he walked outside.

He was met by four people aiming or pointing a variety of different weapons at him: A lever action shotgun, a sword, a machine gun, and a bow and arrow.

The one holding the shotgun, obviously the leader of the group, stepped forward and spat at the Chief. "Drop the weapons, now" his voice was annoyingly full of itself, as if he took pleasure in other people's misery.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" The Chief threatened, he never intended on hurting the person, but intimidation could go a long way if used correctly, as such, SPARTANs mastered it. "Trust me kid, the last person who tried to take my weapons away from me got beaten to death with his own skull."

"That doesn't seem physically possible!" Team JAGR's leader said, his voice now going higher pitched due to the threat. The Chief noticed team KIJU trying not to laugh.

"That's what he kept shouting." John said as he immediately started ignoring them.

He decided to focus his attention on the teacher, this one had gray unkempt hair, and wore a pair of glasses, he walked up to the Chief, he looked like he knew what he was doing.

"Greetings, my name is Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy, and you are?"

* * *

The team -except Umiku- was on the verge of bursting out laughing, they just saw the "superior" team JAGR wet themselves, all because of the Chief talking.

"Do you really think he's done such a thing?" Jacob asked, his face turning slightly green at the thought, he unconsciously grabbed his scimitars, in case Master Chief wasn't just toying with them.

"Logically speaking," Umiku said, being the voice of reason, "If he was going to kill us, he would have, I would guess he could take on half of Vale before he stopped, and that's only to reload." The team thought for a minute as they pondered what Umiku just said. "I think that if what he says is true, that he's human, that must mean that humanity and maybe the Faunus didn't originate on this planet."

"What makes you think that?" Issac said, as they kept trying not to laugh at the look on Joffery's face.

"Think about it," the girl said, "he's human, and he arrived in a space ship, a badly damaged one, but a space ship none the less. He's never heard of this world, and says Remnant is not the human home world. Now his ship must be capable of Faster than Light travel, since the nearest star to us, Axios, is over five light years away. His armor is far more advanced than anything we've ever seen, and the same goes for his drop ship, weapons, and other vehicles which means..

"...We are just what history says we are, remnants of a bygone age" Kelly finished her friend's sentence. "But if that's true...then WHY are we Remnants?"

* * *

 **A/N And there's chapter two, I am pretty much just mashing two chapters together at this point, seeing as how I much prefer longer chapters, and the originals were only about 1,500 words long, no offense Hazzamo if you're reading this, I just decided on making it a bit more on the longer side. This way I get to the part of the story where I can showcase Chief's abilities much faster.**


	3. That's Professor to you

LOCATION: Beacon Academy/Vale/Vytal/Remnant (UNSC DESIGNATION: EDEN)

Date: 2554

The Chief, Cortana, Ozpin, Goodwitch, and team KIJU all stood in Ozpin's office, the clock gears above them ticked loudly as Cortana gave the short version of their humanity's history.

"...In the earth year of 2310, humanity was finally able to claim the stars, two scientists, Shaw and Fujikawa made the greatest discovery in human history" Cortana said, bringing up a picture of said invention.

"Let me guess what it was" Issac said, capturing everyone's attention, Cortana nodded towards him. "Was it Faster-than-light travel?" Jacob laughed at that, everyone but the Chief and Cortana looked at him annoyed.

"What? Everyone knows Faster than light travel is impossible!" He exclaimed.

"Jacob, that's clearly not the case, if so, how did they get this far?" The hyena faunus said as he looked at the AI, "Tell him he's wrong."

"Actually he's right, FTL travel in normal space at least, is impossible." Everyone now looked completely confused. "Allow me to explain, light has no mass, and something needs to have negative mass to travel faster than light. However, we use what is called slipstream space as our FTL form, basically it rips a hole in the fabric of space and transports us into a separate dimension, where the laws of physics are either inverted or don't exist" when Cortana finished her explanation, she realized only Ozpin, Goodwitch, and Issac had an inkling of an idea of what she was saying. They had their eyes wide open in shock, the rest of them were even more confused, Jacob looked like his brain was melting.

"Think of it like this guys" Issac said, pulling out a piece of paper and drawing two dots on it, "we are at this dot, and we need to get to this dot. It would take us forever, but with their version of FTL..." he explained as he folded the paper in half, "it's basically taking a shortcut through space! If i'm not mistaken." Cortana smiled and nodded, the others looked like they were finally getting it, Jacob still looked confused.

"Space magic" Issac told the intellectually challenged member of their team, and suddenly Jacob understood.

"So I take it your military and population problems were sorted, well for the time at least." Goodwitch said, getting more intrigued by the story.

"Yes, we built an empire from Earth and ended up with eight hundred different planets under our belts, humanity was in the middle of a golden age, but that's when the problems hit." Chief said as Cortana brought up a map of the Milky Way, and highlighted human controlled space in red, earning a whistle from team KIJU.

"What were the problems?" Ozpin asked, even he was getting enthralled by their tale.

"Well it's the same as it is with any empire really, eventually the people at the furthest reaches of our borders wanted to be independent, but unfortunately we couldn't allow that to happen."

"Why?" Kelly asked.

"Because we needed the resources from the colonies, and if we gave them the planets, it would make the UNSC weak, and by extension cause an all out civil war, but we had our secret weapon" Cortana began, right as Jacob opened his mouth, "and before you ask Jacob, no it's not a gun that shoots smaller guns, or a huge nuclear device, it was the SPARTAN program."

Cortana and the Chief told them the bare bones version of the SPARTAN program, not mentioning the kidnappings or the horrific side effects of the augmentations that killed or crippled almost half of the SPARTAN IIs.

The duo then told them about the Human-Covenant war, and how the creatures of Grimm were almost nothing compared to the forces of the Covenant, especially the Elites, Brutes, and Hunters. Kelly and Issac had a smile on their face at the thought of something that could put up a real fight, but it soon disappeared when they told them they ranged from eight to twelve feet tall, were just as intelligent if not more so than humans, physically superior, had energy shields, and shot back at you.

"We were outgunned, outnumbered, and outclassed. They dominated in both ground and space combat, unless a Spartan was on site, we never fared well either way" Cortana said. "However, the Spartans dealt so much damage to the Covenant's forces and morale that they collectively called them 'Demons'."

The two then mentioned Halo, but didn't mention the Flood, opting to simply call it a super weapon, emphasis on super.

"So, what was so significant about Halo?" Ozpin asked, they had answered most of their questions truthfully, but they were holding back information, and if they were holding it back, it was either top secret, really bad, or both.

Cortana smirked as she brought up a picture of the _Pillar of Autumn_ "This is a _Halcyon_ -class light cruiser, she was 1.1 kilometers long and her name was the _Pillar of Autumn_."

"I'm sorry Cortana, I don't doubt your technology, but 1.1 kilometers long is light? what would you call a dreadnought?" Issac said, shocked at just how _massive_ the ship they showed him was, then again the technology of the UNSC was light years ahead of Remnant's except for handheld weaponry in some cases.

"Well our enemies had ships that were up to twenty eight kilometers long" Cortana deadpanned as everyone's jaws dropped and Jacob almost lost consciousness.

"As I was saying" Cortana said as she scaled down the _Autumn's_ size on the hologram, "one millimeter is one kilometer on this scale, alright?" She said as everyone nodded.

"This is the _Autumn_ " she motioned to the little speck that floated in front of them. "This is a super carrier, another one, almost three centimeters long appeared, "High Charity" the mushroom shaped space station now taking up thirty two centimeters of the screen. "And compared to them all...Halo" everyone gasped at the ten meter ring appearing on the screen. "Yes Installation 04, or Alpha Halo, was ten thousand kilometers in diameter, made by a hyper advanced race known as the Forerunners, and there are seven...well six of them left in the galaxy."

"What are they?" Glynda asked, still trying to rip her eyes away from the screen.

"Halo isn't a space station, it's a weapon, the ultimate super weapon, Mutually Assured Destruction, a perfect acronym if ever there was one, they send out a pulse of energy that wipes out all organic life in a twenty five thousand LIGHT YEAR radius, and seven of them were placed in strategic points all across the galaxy." Everyone went white.

"Who would build such a weapon?" Umiku asked, losing her stoic tone for a split second and heard Kelly mutter 'Ruby and Nora' under her breath but ignored her. "Better yet, why?"

"Because the Forerunners were at war, with an enemy that is too disgusting and vile to even describe!" The entire Galaxy was at risk of being consumed by the parasite, and before you ask, I'm not going to tell you about it, but I will say that the only to kill it was to starve it." Team KIJU were shocked at Cortana's sudden outburst that seemed out of character from the way she acted so far, but at the same time, the Chief was showing Ozpin and Glynda what the AI was talking about, and the two teachers went pale at the sight, but nodded in agreement that the team, the students, and everyone else would be better off not hearing about this.

However it ended on a lighter note when Cortana and the Chief went on to explain that Humanity won, if only just, multiple planets were turned to glass, and their home world had a large scar from where the Covenant tried to do the same to it as well, and that hundreds of billions had to die.

"There is one more thing I'd like to say though" Cortana began, "I do believe that Remnant is a Forerunner shield world, if not a Forerunner colony, due to humans being on the planet."

"What makes you say that?" Issac asked, both intrigued and curious.

"Well, from orbit I took some scans of the planet and found that the land masses aren't entirely natural," she pulled up a map of Remnant "specifically these two here" she said as she pointed the two continents shaped like dragons. "Also the fact all your weapons have Forerunner alloys in them." The team all began to look at their weapons in awe. "Which brings me to my final point, the Faunus" Cortana looked at Issac. "I would hazard a guess and say that the Forerunners may have experimented on humans when we were still in caves, trying to make them superior, the true heirs to their empire, but they ran out of time and left it to humanity."

Issac now had a smirk on his face, being called superior cheered him up immensely, but he knew better than to let it go to his head. Jacob just looked more confused.

"How?"

"Think about it, they have superior reflexes, strength, night vision, and can communicate with other Faunus without speaking, right?" Chief asked, seeing what Cortana was getting at. Issac nodded at the remark.

"Where are you going with this Cortana?" Glynda asked, however noticing the smile plastered on the hologram's face, it had to be some form of good news.

"The Forerunners might have originally meant to make Humanity into the Faunus to truly make them superior and worthy of their empire, but they left it to humans because they ran out of time, however it's possible the Faunus might be preferred over us when it comes to the Forerunner's empire" Cortana looked back over to Issac who was now smiling profusely. "Issac if my theory is correct, then the Forerunners never meant for humanity to be their successor, they simply settled when they ran out of time."

Everyone was now shocked at this, including John, especially John.

"The Forerunners never meant to choose the humans, but instead took them and made them superior, however due to time running out for them, they never finished the project, and in the interest of someone taking up the Mantle, chose humanity, leaving a far higher percentage of humans than faunus on this planet." The AI said, now beaming.

"Issac, the Faunus are the original Reclaimers!"

* * *

There was a silence in the air after Cortana's little outburst about her theory on the true Reclaimers, Issac had a wry grin on his face, obviously enjoying the news.

"So what you're basically saying is, the Faunus were made by these Forerunners to be superior to Humanity in every way, and are meant to be entitled to futuristic space weaponry, vehicles, and armor all because of this little gene experiment they did thousands of years ago? I'm liking these guys more and more by the minute" the Hyena faunus said.

Cortana help up a hand, "Look, Issac, I know this is big news, but it's only a theory, I could be completely wrong and the Faunus could just be Humanity's natural successor on your planet, I need time to confirm it, that alone will probably take a week, at least."

John looked at her, head slightly tilted to show his confusion to his companion, she understood what he meant and explained. "I'm operating at minimal capacity to stave off my rampancy Chief, we don't know how long we'll be stuck here, no offense."

"None taken Miss Cortana" Ozpin stated after taking a sip of his tea.

"At this rate, I should be able to hold it off for around eighteen months, plus confirming my theory and going over the complete history, geography, and biology of this planet should keep me busy for a while, so there's that" Cortana said.

"Very well" Ozpin said, waving team KIJU out the door, "Miss Sabre, you and your team are dismissed, however I believe the things discussed within this room should be kept between yourselves and us for now, until Cortana and the Chief decide best to announce it. I'm sure you understand" he watched as the group nodded in affirmation and left.

As team KIJU left, Issac was the last through the door, stopping as he turned to leave and motioning to Cortana. "Cortana...for what it's worth, that stuff about the Reclaimers..." he grinned, "thanks" he shut the door behind him.

Professor Goodwitch smiled softly at the boy then turned to the AI with a questioning look, "Did you really mean what you said?"

"Every word" the AI fidgeted with her hands, "but I didn't tell the whole truth. The Faunus are 99.996 percent identical to humans, even down to the DNA, both the humans and the faunus are the Reclaimers...I just scanned the history of this planet, his kind deserve so much more than what they get" Cortana said with a small frown on her face, Ozpin and Goodwitch nodded in agreement.

Ozpin sipped from his mug and looked back up at the AI, "It's the funny thing about human nature Cortana, Humanity will always be it's greatest enemy, but when there is one universal danger amongst them, you see how things change, us here with the Grimm, or your humans out there with the Covenant, they will all gather under one banner to try and rid the threat from their midst."

"A very extreme difference in both of our cases sir, but I see your point" John said.

Ozpin decided it was time to change the subject, "Now then, since you don't know how long you'll be stranded here, you are welcome to stay at Beacon for the time being, however, all of our faculty earn their keep."

John looked to his AI partner for advice, she simply shrugged, "What have you got to lose?"

The spartan quietly sighed to himself, pushing the thought aside for the time being, and nodded. "You have a deal sir."

The Headmaster smiled behind his mug, "Good, one of our combat instructors was recently sent to intensive care after suffering third degree burns on her scalp and was paralyzed from the waist down" Cortana shot him a look of confusion, "Don't ask. While you seem extremely over qualified for the position, I can assure you that it won't be a problem."

The soldier nodded, "Is there anything else you need, sir?"

"Three things actually" Ozpin said as he listed them off with his fingers, "One, I'll need a profile photo for your staff ID, two, I'll need your name, no offense but Sierra 117 isn't the most inconspicuous of names in the world, and three, how do you take your coffee?"

Out of all of these questions, the last one was the most unexpected, Cortana looked up to her companion and smiled before turning back to Ozpin, "Black with two sugars" she answered for the giant as he put the data chip into the slot in his helmet. "As for the name Chief, why not Mendez? One's the man who trained you and the other SPARTANs and you're passing on his training to these so called Huntsmen and Huntresses..."

John thought the idea over for a minute, and agreed with her. "Very well, my name is John Mendez, as for the picture," he raised his hands to the helmet and took it off with a soft ' _hiss'_ as it disconnected from his suit and broke the seals.

Goodwitch couldn't help but stare at the man, he looked middle aged, painfully pale, with pale blue eyes, the beginnings of a fuzzy covering of red hair on his scalp, and what looked like the remnants of freckles. He looked like he hadn't left his armor in years.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, John had what he needed to pass off as an instructor at Beacon and was flying back to the _Dawn_ in order to secure the remainder of the weapons and the required machinery to remove his armor.

When the Chief was working his way through the wreckage he noticed the auto defenses were still working, mainly evidenced by the fact that there were two dozen dead bodies of people in a black and white uniform, all wearing masks that looked similar to the Grimm, with a red wolf's head and three claw marks on it. Cortana informed Chief that they belonged to an illegal paramilitary organization ,the White Fang. Probably for the best they died rather than get their hands on UNSC and Covenant tech.

3 DAYS LATER

Ruby and the rest of the first year students were eagerly awaiting the restart of their combat training in the school, due to the fact Ruby destroyed the manhood of one instructor, causing him to resign, and Yang burning and paralyzing the other one, it was a welcomed relief, one could only endure so much of Professor Port and his over exaggerated stories of heroism.

Her train of thought was interrupted when Professor Ozpin walked in with a nearly seven foot tall man in military fatigues behind him. He had a huge pistol clasped to his side, and an even larger combat knife clasped to his boot in a sheathe, Ruby also noticed just how pale he was and immediately put two and two together, this was the giant from the ship!

The man was built like a tank, like he'd never left the gym before in his life. Ruby also noticed that her sister, and a lot of the other girls in the room started to blush as they looked at him, while the males looked at their muscles with a defeated groan.

"Students this is your new combat instructor, Professor Mendez. I will not lie to you, he has not taught before, and he is not the talkative type, so don't try to converse with him outside of the topics discussed in this classroom. His partner, Cortana, is the one to go to if you have any problems." Ozpin turned to the new Professor, "The class is yours" and he walked out of the room, shutting the doors behind him.

Mendez made a quick observation of the class, Ruby knew that look in his eye as he looked them over, he was searching for potential. Getting a reading of the student's personalities by body language alone, he looked like the kind of guy who couldn't forget the tiniest of details.

"My name is Professor John Mendez, but you may call me Master Chief or just Chief, either is preferable." The girls in the class noticed his voice, deep and gravely like he thought talking was just a waste of breath, but it was full of authority and commanded respect.

The Master Chief then surprised the whole class and did something no one was expecting, and pulled something from the back of his head, a small computer chip with a violet glowing center. Suddenly to the surprise and excitement of everyone minus team CRDL who were asleep in the back of room, A hologram appeared in the image of a young woman with short hair dressed in a cloak with a suit of light armor underneath.

"This is my partner, Cortana" Mendez said, motioning to the woman projecting from the chip who simply waved at the class.

"Greetings everyone, my name is Cortana, the Chief's personal AI and partner..." the hologram continued to speak, except Ruby was no longer listening, she was in shock, her eyes widened. She knew that voice and thought she would never hear it again.

"Mom..."


	4. A few ground rules

Yang was just as shocked as Ruby when the hologram started talking. It was impossible, their mother was dead, yet this AI not only talked in her voice, but looked eerily like her in appearence, all the way down to the cloak that billowed in the non existent breeze in the AI's hologram.

Weiss and Blake looked at their respective partners in confusion. ' _Why do they look like they've just seen a ghost?_ ' Weiss thought, though little did she know they did in fact, think they had. The four quickly turned their attention back to Professor Mendez.

"...I have been trusted to teach you to the best of my ability, and I intend to do so. However, the best of my abilities is far beyond what any of you are capable of at this point in time, I intend to change that" the Chief said. Weiss couldn't help but notice the distinctively military tone of his voice, that was a far different mindset to that of the Hunters and Huntresses. Ruby decided to put up her hand, and ask the question everyone else undoubtedly had on their minds.

"Uhh, sir?" Ruby asked, to which the Chief nodded in her direction, giving her the permission to speak. "What exactly are your abilities?" She was nervous, but not towards him like everyone else in the room, but towards his AI, because out of every single voice in the entire universe, it just had to be the one that belonged to her dead mother.

The new professor glanced at his AI, who in turn began to speak. "Well, I'm not going to compare you to his current abilities, as that would be far beyond fair for what any of you here can do, but when he was just fourteen, he got into a fight with THREE battle hardened Special Forces troopers who doubted his abilities..."

This time it was Pyrrha who spoke, "Three highly trained and experienced soldiers against a single teenage boy?!" She almost screamed in a horrified tone despite her normal calm demeanor. "How is that even remotely fair?"

"You're right, it wasn't fair..." the Chief began, "...for them at least, I won, with relatively minor injuries..." The class was shocked by that, except for team CRDL who was now completely asleep in the back corner of the classroom. This man clearly knew how to fight.

"So, did they have to live with it?" Blake asked, unprepared for the answer she was about to be given.

"It turned out only one of them had to" Master Chief said in an unapologetic tone, suggesting he wasn't even marred by the experience, then Yang broke the atmosphere.

"You did that at fourteen? DAMN that's one hell of a puberty!" She got three irritated glares from team, despite the fact she was surprised, she could have shown it a bit more appropriately. The Chief and Cortana both looked at her disapprovingly. "Sorry" she quickly said, attempting to hide behind her hair as she sunk into her seat.

Thankfully, Cortana decided it was high time to change the subject. "Now, in this class, the Chief has some very serious rules, and I have taken the liberty of looking them over so there are zero loopholes" as she was speaking Cardin had begun to stir. "The first rule is simple, absolutely no racial profiling or discrimination of any kind, in no way, shape, or form..."

Cardin decided to interrupt right then, "Don't tell me you actually care for those Faunus pieces of..." that was as far as he got before he got cut off by the Chief moving in an unimaginably quick, fluid motion, followed by the snapping of wood directly in front of him. He looked down at the point of impact and went white at what he saw.

Less than half a centimeter from his family jewels was a twelve inch long, razor sharp combat knife sticking out of the splintered wood. "Consider that your only warning...the same goes for all of you." John said, then turned towards Pyrrha. "Miss Nikos, if you may..."

Pyrrha understood what he was asking and raised her hand, pointing it in Cardin's direction, her hand glowed black and the knife started floating in the air and making it's way towards her. Ruby, Jaune, Yang, and Nora all watched dumbfounded as she reminded them of her semblance. "Polarity, my semblance, I have control over magnetism" she whispered to her friends as the knife landed in her hands. Failing to realize just how heavy the weapon was, she gasped when she struggled to hold it in one hand.

The Chief simply took it from her, twirling it in his fingers as he sheathed it, as if it weighed less than a feather as the class watched. Ren, Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha were all having the same thought:

' _That combat knife does seem to weigh a significant amount, is the Master Chief just really strong, or does his semblance include manipulating the weight of an object? Most likely the latter._ ' They were shaken from their thoughts on their new Professor as he addressed team CRDL.

"If you think you are the superior team, then come and face me. Four on one, you can use all abilities and weapons available to you" the Chief continued with little emotion in his voice, "I will not."

Team CRDL all lined up, their weapons drawn and in a defensive stance, Cardin was the only one who dared to smile. Almost the entire class (especially the Faunus) had their scrolls out, ready to record the fight. Cortana raised a holographic hand and began counting down.

"Five..."

"Four..."

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One..."

"FIGHT!" She shouted as the over confident, egotistical, hormone fueled teenagers charged the six foot ten, highly experienced, surgically augmented SPARTAN.

* * *

Outside the classroom, the last two members of team JAGR were talking to each other, they were the only two members of the group that people actually liked, but since Joffery and his partner, Alex were such huge assholes, it extended to the entire team.

The tallest member, a brown haired, big nosed, small bearded fellow, clad in a forest green hoodie that clashed with his dark green jeans and black combat boots was walking down the hall with his friend, the slightly shorter, darker skinned of the two, clad in a cape and formal wear, a single rose in his pocket.

"So Gavin, how's things with Meg?" The smaller of the two asked his partner as they walked down the halls, aimlessly meandering.

"It's about as good as things can get Ray, but still, everyone thinks I'm with Barb." The taller one, now known as Gavin replied, clearly annoyed at his observation.

The shorter one just shrugged, "I can't help ya there, but still you're dating a Bisexual! That's like the jackpot! Maybe if you're real lucky she'll bring a friend, Huh? Huh?" Ray said, nudging his partner and winking suggestively as Gavin rolled his eyes.

"What if it's a dude?"

"Pfft...so?"

Suddenly they heard a voice from the room they were passing.

"FIGHT!" Was all they heard, then right as they went to look in the door, four unconscious bodies landed at their feet, a huge mace that was now little more than mangled steel at their feet.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Ray yelled.

"FUCK A DUCK!" Gavin screamed as he hopped onto Ray's shoulders, much to his partner's annoyance.

"Wait...isn't that Cardin's team?" Ray asked, Gavin looked at them for a moment before nodding. "They looked fucked up" Ray said in an almost gleeful way, followed by a smirk from the two of them. Ray got a pen, and Gavin got his Scroll, they were interrupted by a gruff voice behind them.

"You might want to get them to the infirmary" the alien voice said.

"I think they might need to see the nurse..." Gavin started before turning around to see nothing but an incredibly muscular chest, attached to a stoic face, "Uhhh yeah, probably a good idea." He said as the two almost ran to the infirmary with the members of team CRDL on their shoulders.

* * *

Location: Remnant (UNSC DESIGNATION: EDEN), Beacon Academy (One week after landfall)

Cortana was enjoying her new life on this planet, no Covenant, no Flood, and all the information she could ever ask for, all at her fingertips. The best thing, in her opinion, was the diverse cultures, especially due to the fact the Vytal festival was approaching soon, and she wanted to see it first hand.

John however, wasn't liking it near as much as his AI companion, yes it was peaceful (by his standards anyways) but it also meant he had very little to do other than teach, and even then he only taught basic combat. But today was different, he had been told by Professor Ozpin that all teachers and students were required to go through an initiation to prove their worth to the Academy.

There was one snag though, he wasn't allowed to take Cortana with him. He had been told that all teachers do the run solo, no exceptions. She didn't seem to mind though, as she was too busy talking to Doctor Oobleck, the human machine gun. Cortana was the only one on the campus able to keep up with the man's caffeine fueled ramblings, but in all fairness, it was he who had to keep up with her.

The history professor had be ecstatic when Cortana talked to him about the important wars, battles, and events throughout all of her humanity's history, he was completely enthralled by both the American and the Russian revolutions, along with World War Two.

"So Chief, are you ready for your big day?" His companion asked as he put his helmet on with an audible _hiss_ as the seals went in place. "You know the entire academy will be watching this, except for that team you hospitalized two days ago, right?"

"This is a mission Cortana, I will do what needs to be done." John said as he opened up the different crates and weapons pods that took up the majority of the room in the storage area he was currently standing in. He had gotten some magnetic strips from the schools armorer and had applied them liberally to his armor, letting him carry a few extra weapons, since he was to be alone on this venture, it would be in his best interest to have a few extra at his disposal, especially considering he wouldn't be finding any weaponry out in the forest. He settled on an M6D magnum sidearm, an M7S SMG, the supressed version of the iconic "bullet hose", his standard issue MA5D assault rifle, and an M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle, or as it was better known, the "Spartan Laser".

"Going for overkill there Chief?" Cortana asked playfully asked. The Spartan simply nodded, "You do realize this is a walk in the park for you right? You've done far harder with far less, but hey it's good to be prepared."

As Cortana watched the Chief leave, she suddenly flashed red before going back to her normal violet before panicking. "No...not now...this can't be happening"

* * *

"GOOD MORNING TEAM RWBY!" Shouted the fun loving reaper of the team, dodging the pillow thrown by her partner.

"No! I'm not getting up!" The heiress almost shouted at her leader, earning a playful slap from the brawler, who was already dressed. "Why are we up so early anyways?"

"It's Professor Mendez's initiation, and it's being shown live in the auditorium! The seats are first come, first serve so we gotta be there early! Come on!"

"That's what she said" Yang muttered, struggling back a grin as Weiss glared at her, clearly not amused.

"His initiation isn't for another three hours, I'm going back to sleep...wait, where's Blake?" Weiss asked, unsure if she wanted the answer.

"Oh, she's in the shower, she wants to be early as well." Yang said as she walked over and knocked on the door loudly. "Hey Blake! For someone who's half cat, you sure love to use all the hot water!" Then Yang listened closer and groaned. "She's listening to the audio book version of _Ninjas of Love_ " Weiss went wide eyed and started sputtering, Ruby cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"I don't get it..."

* * *

 **A/N Sorry about the lack of update, I've been busy over here, family trip over the weekend, work, and all that rot made it difficult to find time to work on this, hopefully I'll keep a more regular schedule in the future.**


End file.
